theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
September 9, 2010
Victor is on the phone setting up a meeting regarding Abby's trust. He hangs up and thinks about Victoria. Memories of Victoria in childhood go through his mind. He smiles, and his eyes are rimmed with tears. Billy greets his wedding guests. Mac comes over and he tells her that Victoria is pregnant, but that's not the reason for the wedding. Billy says he will always love her. Mac wishes him happiness and they hug. Jill goes over to Michael and asks where Lauren is - he tells her she's visiting Scotty. Daniel tells everyone that Jana is standing up for Victoria. Victoria is still running around in her robe as Nikki tries to calms her. Gloria comes in announcing that she has the catering under control except for one glitch - the bartender. Deacon walks in. Nikki tells Gloria she'll have to tend bar. Deacon is told to leave as Nick comes in. Nick and Victoria go upstairs, and Deacon sees Nikki fight the urge for a drink. He tells her he knows how she feels and he has the ultimate battle being a bartender. Phyllis comes in and suggests to Deacon that he stay as her plus one. Chance finds Heather on the patio. They discuss their argument, and he apologizes for not trusting her. He asks her to forgive him and it freaks her out. Chance admits he's going to a drug bust tonight. Heather calls it a suicide mission, and tells him she's in love with him. Chance tells her to trust him to keep himself safe, and he'll come right back to her after. Owen, a police officer, and Sid are leaning over briefcases full of drugs. Ronan comes in and asks them to leave before Chance comes, but Owen says they'll stay. If Ronan doesn't take care of things, they'll both die. Ronan's loyalty is questioned. He explains he's just not keen to add to the body count. Ronan goes into the next room as Chance comes in and tells the others to put their hands up - he aims his gun at them! Chance marvels at Pomerantz being behind it all this time and orders them to drop their weapons. Pomerantz teases him about all the merit badges he could earn for this - too bad it won't happen. Ronan appears behind Chance with gun drawn and says it's over. He tells Chance to drop his gun, but Chance swings around and aims at Ronan! Pomerantz hollers at Ronan to kill Chance now. Heather shows up at the Chancellor Estate and she and Chloe compare notes on what Chance is up to, and Nina overhears. Heather and Chloe fill her in on what Chance is up to. Nina calls Paul, who comes over. They all stare at Nina when she starts ranting about how awful Ronan is. Paul says it's time she knew the truth about Ronan - he's FBI, and is on their side. Chloe says there is one more secret, and it's kind of huge. Chloe tells Nina that Ronan is the son that woman stole from her. Nina doubts it, but Chloe convinces her. Paul asks if Chance knows. Chloe says he does. Paul's laptop beeps. He says, "We found Chance." Phyllis and Deacon have made their way outside. Michael questions her, and she informs him Gloria invited him. Nick comes over and Michael warns Nick to let it go. Nikki comes out and lets Billy know it's time. Billy nervously gets on the porch with Rafe. Judge Anderson appears, and Summer and Reed walk up the aisle, followed by Jana holding Delia. Victoria appears in her wedding dress and Nick takes her arm to walk her up the aisle. The judge makes a nice speech about how in love they seem to be, then asks for the rings. Victoria says they're going to get them tattooed on. Victoria and Billy exchange heartfelt vows. But before they can complete the ceremony, two men stride up and place Victoria under arrest. As Victoria is taken to the waiting police car, the judge manages to pronounce them husband and wife. The car pulls away with Vikki inside and Billy curses Victor! Victor gets a call, and he asks if his daughter was treated with respect. He says he wasn't pleased about this, but it had to be done. Ronan and Chance are at a standoff when Owen gives the order for Sid to kill them both. Paul and Nina come through the door just as Ronan appears to shoot at Sid, but hits Chance. Nina screams at Ronan about shooting his own brother. Heather and Chloe arrive as Chance is pronounced dead. Nina's wails pierce the air as Chance's body is covered up. Next: Victoria asks Nick if he thinks their dad turned her in. Nick says it's possible. Victor tells Nikki that Victoria will thank him one day. Nikki tells him that it didn't work - they got married anyway, he fails Ronan tells Owen that he's going down with him. Owen tells him, "It's your word against mine." Category:Daily Digest